


Neptune's Call

by Silveriolu16



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Colosseum, pokemon x and y - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriolu16/pseuds/Silveriolu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji just wanted out of the prison he grew up in. He finally got his chance when he was transported somewhere else. This is is journey.      *warnings* oc main character, yaoi, sexual situations, depictions of violence, criminal organizations, illegal activities, adult language       *pairings*   none decided yet. will mostly be yaoi though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Author's notes  
This is based off the X and Y games but has elements from other pokemon sources. Some of these are Pokemon: Xd Gale of Darkness and Pokemon Colosseum. The main character will go through the X and Y time line, but there will be some differences.

My main character won't be Calem, the X and Y games' male character. He will be his own separate person. Calem will appear along with some of his friends (the game rivals) but they won't know the main character.

Mega Stones and Evolution  
I know Mega evolutions came into play during the X and Y games, but I won't be using them. Any time a Mega evolution stone is available it will be replaced by another item. This will often times be a rare item or something the main character needs.

Characters  
My additions will include my OC character, a Special Forces policeman, and some Team Flare and Team Cipher members. Since they're going to be important pretty quickly I'll briefly explain who the officer and OC are.

OC  
Kouji is my male OC. He will go through the games just like Calem would, but won't do the same things. He will have some things new trainers wouldn't normally, but this will be explained.

Special Forces Officer  
Gabriel is a son of one of the Officer Jenny's in Kalos. He is a part of the Special Forces Police. His job is to find criminal organizations or groups, assess their threat to the region, and deal with them. I won't give away his role just yet, but you will see him in chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content taken from the pokemon games Xd Gale of Darkness, Pokemon Colosseum, or Pokemon X and Y - they belong to their copyright holders. I also do not own any songs or other pokemon information that can be found on the 'net. I do own my characters and ideas.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking  
(...) equals Honedge mind speak (only Kouji will hear it)  
xxx equals third person p. o. v.  
\- * * * * - equals battle

' * PROLOGUE * '  
Kalos, My Salvation?

 

Kouji, Arkaén Yzx Prison Ship, Delta Block, Cell B 12 - unknown time —-

 

-  
My name is Kouji. I only know my last name because one of the guards let it slip once. "Zyugiri," he'd said. So, that's my name.

They call me Subject 195647 here, the scientists. They did things to me ... made me into what I am today. I suppose anyone else would be worried about being less-than-human, but I've been like this for so long it doesn't bother me. So, what did they do you may ask? Well here it is, but you probably won't believe ...

I can control water (not create it, but use existing water for various purposes). Yeah, sounds crazy right? Well I can, but the how's a little harder to explain. I think they gave me pokemon DNA in order to allow it, but haven't been able to confirm that. If you thought that was it you're wrong.

I can also form ice out of thin air. Yep, you read right. I can make walls of the stuff and also form it into pretty much whatever I want. I don't seem to need any existing ice or water to do it either.

I use the water primarily for offense and ice for defense. I can breathe under water for quite a while, but if necessary, I can make a bubble of water around myself to stay under for longer periods. The ice I could kill with if it was necessary, but it's harder to control. So is this all? Sorry, nope.

I've got a photographic memory, am good at drawing despite being blind since birth, and have good endurance with activities that involve walking, running, or swimming. My senses are also enhanced. Excuse me, when I say enhanced, I mean extremely so. My senses are as good as most pokemon's except sight of course.

So where I live ... it's a prison. I don't know if all the skills I have and stuff I can do were given to me or naturally there. Anyone who's lived here is experimented on. So why am I here? My parents were criminals - big wigs in Team Rocket if I remember correctly. They're both dead now though.  
-

I woke quickly, keeping my eyes closed. The surface I was lying on - felt like the floor since it was hard and cold - was rocking gently.  
* Am I on a ship or something? * I thought groggily.  
It wasn't that I was slow, or even really tired, just that I was confused.

* I was in a cell in a non-floating prison the last I woke. Was that yesterday or the day before? *  
It was hard to tell time when you grew up living in prisons. I'd gone from one to another the last few years. If I'd had a watch I coulda at least counted the hours, but they wouldn't even let me have that.

There was a good reason for keeping my eyes shut. Footsteps boomed nearby, probably a guard making his rounds.  
* That would make that area a hallway then. Come on, talk to your boss or someone else on those walkie-talkies you all carry so I can get some info ... *

I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later crackling could be heard. The footsteps stopped and a voice came over what I assumed was a walkie-talkie.  
"Yeah," a male voice (presumably the guards') said.

There was an exchange of information. Mostly it involved status, mine I was pretty sure. I tuned the near-garbbled chatter out until something I hadn't heard before came up.

"Yes, Kalos Kxl Prison, got it," the man in the hall said.  
Someone said something to him through the speaking device, but I couldn't understand it through the static.  
"Repeat," the man requested.  
"Make sure he is properly cared for. This one's deceptive and very dangerous." a female voice said through the device.

I understood what it said only because I'd deciphered messages through the static before.  
* I must be deep underneath the ship if the walkie-talkies aren't working so well, *  
That was the only thing that made sense to me.

The man laughed.  
"What? Him? He's harmless. He's less than half my weight, is skinnier than my fourteen year old daughter, and doesn't eat properly. How could he be a threat?"  
The woman growled through the walkie-talkie.  
"You're an idiot."

"Huh?" the guard asked.  
"He's the most dangerous because he seems harmless. Just get him there. It's the closest prison to the Kalos region. He's been too much trouble and they have the facilities and men who are equipped to deal with him."  
"Yes ma'am," the man said, sounding dejected.  
* What, disappointed you won't get to sample your inmates' body? *

I smirked from my place on the floor.  
* This guy's an idiot. Best person ta guard me. Wanted ta leave for a while ... *

When the device ceased its crackling I concentrated, forming small knives of ice. I gently scraped one against the ground to get the guard's attention. He'd probably have a gun, but I could deal with that.  
* Yes, take the bait you fuck ... *

"What's going on in here?" the guard asked.  
I snickered. "Just having a little fun. Wanna join me?" I asked, holding up one of the knives.  
I brought it to my wrist and made a shallow cut, knowing he'd be distracted by that for a while. All the guards sent to watch me were for some reason. I wasn't a cutter, but using this trick'd gotten me out of so many sticky situations it was second-nature to use it.

"You're ..."  
I jumped to my feet, stalking over to the bars. I knew I'd reached them when the guy gasped and stepped back.  
"I'm what? Goin' ta kill myself? Did you really think I'd live this long just to cut my own throat?"  
I made sure my tone was cold as ice, (ha-ha so funny) no emotion in it.

"You - what?"  
* You fell for that one without my help, *  
I shoved down the urge to giggle madly, instead touching the cell bars. They froze on impact. The satisfying feel of frozen air and clicking of metal being encased in ice was music to my ears. I didn't really need to touch things to freeze them, but it added to the show.  
* And show is what I want right now. Keep him so distracted he forgets he even has a gun ... *

I touched the bars just in case, not sure if they really were frozen. I heard and felt all the signs, but the ice powers were still a little rusty - hard to control on a good day. Yes, the bars were frozen.  
* Now for phase two. *

"Thanks sir, you were very helpful," I said in a sickly sweet voice, taking a few steps back.  
I took a deep breath then ran at the bars. What had once been nearly unbreakable metal shattered into tiny shards of ice. I heard them clink to the ground, the ice dissolving at my command as I walked out into the hall.

"W-what?" the guard asked.  
My grin was feral when I spoke.  
"This is where you forget I was here. Oh that's right, you won't remember it,"

I vaguely remembered hearing something clatter to the floor during my little display. My photographic memory thankfully remembered where it landed. I shuffled on the ground (keeping up the weak yet crazy act) and picked it up. It was the guard's gun.

"Time to die," I said, pointing the gun in the direction I'd last heard his voice.  
There was no answer. I shrugged one shoulder and pulled the trigger. The sound of the man's body hitting the floor along with his pained weezes were enough to get my blood pumping.

Would the gunshot attract more guards? I wasn't going to hang out long enough to find out. I shoved the gun into the back of my ratty prison uniform pants and left down the hallway.

I walked along the many corridors of the ship, pressing up against walls when I heard footsteps or voices. With my enhanced senses it was a snap to remain undetected. Even if I couldn't find the walls every time, there were places to hide. With how bad everyone here smelled (like sweat and sex and guns) finding 'them' wasn't difficult. And since everyone here was an enemy, hiding was the best way to get out.

I did kill some, but only if they were isolated and in the way.  
* Well, I'm doing the world a service aren't I? My parents may have been criminals but I wasn't. That makes me falsely imprisoned right? And besides, these guys are doing shit no one should go through ... *

I evaded and maneuvered my way through corridor after corridor, not sure how much time had passed since the first guard was shot. Eventually I came to a big open space. I was pretty sure I was still inside the ship since I couldn't hear the ocean, but hopefully I was close to the exit onto the deck.  
* Glad I soaked up every bit of information I could whenever I could - that's how I know so much about ships - everything really - *

I quietly walked across the large open space. It just felt empty, and I wasn't about to abandon my instincts now. They'd served me well before. I bumped up against something hard and cold and cursed under my breath.  
* Great, another door, *

I reached out and felt for a handle. There was one, but when I tried turning it the thing wouldn't budge. I grit my teeth and rubbed at my arms, wishing I could just use water to force it open. Even I knew that was a stupid idea. The last time I'd tried I'd knocked myself out 'cause I'd used too much power at once.

* Water's out, better be ice then, *  
I froze the lock solid. I gripped it in one hand and crushed it. I pushed the door open and pain exploded in my left shoulder.

That was the hand I'd been carrying the gun with.  
* Damn, I'm left handed. *  
I moved the gun to my right hand and stepped to the right of the door.  
* Hope this's enough ... *

I angled my arm a little then pressed the trigger. A loud thud met my ears and I ran through the door. My shoulder throbbed fiercely and I could feel blood oozing out of the wound, but I ignored both. I had to get away and there was no time to stop. To stop might mean life or death for me now. With all I'd killed these guys would be out for blood.

I ran and kept running. My foot meeting a solid object in front of me was the only reason I stopped. I listened, trying to block out all sound except for the relevant - what was immediately surrounding me.  
* That's the ocean! *

I smiled and felt along the solid surface, discovering a railing. It didn't seem too high.  
* Just what I need, *  
I dropped the gun to the deck and stepped back, then jumped overboard.

The sounds of gunshots met my ears as I hit the water. I gripped the side of the boat for a moment, catching my breath. I gulped down some air then let go of the boat, my body sinking under the water. I created a bubble around myself just to make sure I could breathe. I had no idea how long I'd need to stay down here. If I was lucky they'd get bored and go do whatever stupid idiot guards did all day.  
* Not likely. I'm their little pet project, *

It felt like forever and was probably only fifteen minutes or so, but I finally felt the water around me shift. I reached out, but the boat wasn't there.  
* Gone? *

I cautiously pushed my body out of the water, pulling the bubbles' edges 'till they popped. I couldn't hear the boat anywhere near me and the sound of gunfire was absent.  
* That's just luck, *

I started in the opposite direction the boat had gone, making my arms and legs do the proper movements for swimming. I wasn't an idiot myself - they could spot me any time - so I dove under water for a while. I made a pattern, sometimes swimming under water with a bubble and other times staying above it.

I had no idea how long I did that for but eventually things changed. It'd seemed like the ocean was vast - expansive and all-encompassing - but now there was an oddity. In front of me the sound of water was just not-there.  
* Land? I sure fuckin' hope so. *

I sped up, making my limbs go faster even as they protested all the work.  
* This better be land ... *

 

Kouji, unknown island, some hours later —-

 

I entered a cave. From what I could tell, it was the largest structure on this little island I'd come to. The first thing I noticed was noise. Normally sound is just a lot louder for me, but this ... this was a cacophony. I winced, covering my ears.  
* At least it sounds like pokemon and not humans, * I thought, which made me feel slightly better.

I could hear water sloshing around in here, so there must be a land portion as well as a water one.  
* My kinda place, *  
I leaned against the wall, resting a little.

Something grabbed onto me. Before I could protest it a light - I could only describe it as a thing - latched onto me. I heard a distant clicking sound and grabbed my arm where the 'thing' had latched on. I felt along my arm - a texture that reminded me of fabric meeting my questing fingers-.  
* What the fuck? *

(I won't let you go,) I heard.  
* What the? Who are you?! *  
(I am a Honedge. You are mine.)  
I snorted.

* Last I checked I was no-one's. I just got free, not gonna let someone control me again. *  
The response to that wasn't words, more feelings than anything. If I had to describe the sensations, it'd be confusion - and lots of it.  
(You misunderstand...)

I cut the thing off.  
* I don't care what you are, not gonna be your slave or whatever the fuck you think I am! *  
(That's not what I meant. I need to feed off an energy source. This source ...)

I tuned the Honedge out. I finally tuned back in when it said 'I need a new host.'  
* Whoa whoa. I am not gonna be some vessel for a ... What the fuck are you anyway? *  
(A steel-ghost type. You know, a pokemon?)  
* That explains a lot ... * I thought, hoping 'it' didn't hear me.

(Well?) it asked, sounding impatient.  
* Well what? Am I just supposed ta let ya take over my body like I'm a marionette? *  
(A what?)

* Never mind ... Look, I get that you need a host or whatever, but why choose me? I'm not so special. *  
(You are. You have so much energy ...)

* You're creepy. *  
(What is this 'creepy'? I do not understand.)

I groaned out loud.  
* What do I get if I agree to this? * I went with, hoping if I knew that I could either distract the thing or make whatever decision it was clearly waiting for.  
(I protect and fight for you. I will follow no matter what you do. I will of course ride attached to your arm when not fighting.)

I thought for a moment.  
* Ok. So what do I call you? *  
(I do not have a name.)

I bit my lip, thinking.  
* How does Kata sound? *  
(What does it mean? I do not know this 'kata.')

* It's a practice form for swords. I don't know if you're actually a sword but ... *  
Before I could finish a loud metallic ringing met my ears. I tentatively reached out and touched something solid.

(This is my fighting form. And yes, I am a sword. What do I call you? Unless you prefer master?)  
I shivered and shook my head.  
* My name's Kouji. Master's not necessary. *

(Very well, Kouji it is then,)  
* So what now? *  
(I help you. What would you like to do?)  
* Is there anything in this cave that's useful? I need supplies. *

The steel-ghost type told me what was in the cave. Along with several species of pokemon there were also items. Regrettably there was no food, but I'd worry about that later.  
* At least there's something, which is better than what I have now - just this old sack I stole from a cleaning lady-. *

The first items were 2 Heal balls and 1 Luxury ball. I put them all in the bag.  
* Are there more? *  
(Yes,)

It wasn't long before the sword-pokemon removed itself from my arm.  
* What? *  
(There is a challenge,)  
* What? *  
(Listen,)

I blinked three times and tuned into the sound around me. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts (the communication with the sword-pokemon being all in my head apparently) I'd forgotten about the outside world. What I could hear now was water moving, little feet scurrying about, and something talking.  
"Rio Riolu!"

* What's it saying? *  
(It wants to fight. Thinks you're invading its territory.)  
* I needed to get to land ... * I started with an angry edge to my thoughts.  
(Yes, I know this, but he does not,)

* Battle him, *  
(That was my intention. I was merely waiting for your order.)  
* I'm not your master! *  
(No, but you are my trainer ... Kouji,)

The swords' voice seemed to trail off and then was silent. I was worried, hoping he wasn't hurt (which was probably silly since he was barely solid unless he was fighting or on my arm) but he was a part of me now - at least so to speak anyway-.  
* How does he fight anyway if his form is all but smoke? *  
I had no idea how I knew that really, maybe it was a by-product of being his host.  
* I never told him about how I got here and he knew, so maybe info sharing is part of it, *

It wasn't long 'till his voice drifted through my mind once more.  
(Use a poke ball. It's down, but not sure for how long ...)  
I nodded, not caring if it was in the right direction. Could he even see anyway? I pulled out a ball (the Luxury ball I realized by the emblem on the side) and enlarged it.  
(Throw left about 5 meters ...)

I tossed the ball. A laser-like sound was all I heard. I walked over to where the noise had been and felt along the ground, picking up the ball a few seconds later.  
* Looks like that worked, *

The ball wiggled all of a sudden and I wasn't holding it anymore. In its place was a furry ... something.  
(That's the Riolu.)  
* I figured that. What exactly is it anyway? I don't know anything about this pokemon. *

A sort of sigh.  
(You seem to understand most things but pokemon baffle you? ... No matter,)  
There was silence for a moment then the pokemon continued.

(Riolu is a fighting type. It is a canine with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has a black "mask" on its face and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its ...)

I cut Kata off before he could say more.  
* Is there anything else I really need to know about him? I don't need a history lesson. *  
A huff. (Yes. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples.)

After learning about Riolu, I decided to call him Lance. He clung to me for a moment, a strange pulse flowing through me after I suggested the name.  
* Is this aura? *  
It must have been since I felt it again as I started to walk.

Lance stuck close to me as Kata helped me navigate the caves' many passages. Another addition was made to the small batch of pokemon who now called me trainer. Well, Lance called me sensei, but it was close enough.

The new addition was a Noibat. Kata assured me it was both flying and dragon typed, which would make for a strong fighter. I had Lance take care of the flyer. He knocked it out in no time flat and I used one of the Heal balls to catch it.

After that Lance and Kata helped me find items. The Honedge would tell me where they were and the Riolu would go and get them. Together they found 3 poke ball, 3 Luxury ball, 1 Heal ball, 2 Quick ball, and 1 Great ball. I stowed all the balls in the sack.

Noibat popped out of his ball once they were all safe in the bag. I asked him how Hector sounded for a name. He screeched happily (at least Kata assured me it was a happy sound). To me the noises he made were so loud I wished I were deaf.

I asked him if he could be quieter and he complied, flapping to my shoulder and nipping my cheek. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out.  
(That's how they show affection.)  
* it's painful, *  
(They are very violent but also loyal to those they care about.)  
* Hope I'm the latter. *

With the three pokemon either attached, riding on, or sticking to me like glue I kept moving. With Hector's help more items were collected. He could actually carry heavy things and was able to fly around, which helped a lot.

Tm's 91, 65, 03, 27, 01, 29, 97, 73, and 93 were deposited into the bag. They were Flash cannon, Shadow claw, Psyshock, Return, Hone claws, Psychic, Dark pulse, Thunder wave, and Wild charge respectively. One X accuracy, 1 Plume fossil, 1 Dusk stone, 1 Dawn stone, 1 Thunder stone, 1 Full restore, 1 Revival herb, 1 Carbos, 1 Protein, and 1 Zinc joined them. Lastly 1 Capsule, 1 Big root, 1 Amulet coin, 1 Dragon fang, 1 Eviolite, and 1 Muscle band went into the bag.

 

Kouji, unknown island, outside cave, twenty minutes later —-

 

With the help of all three pokemon I got out of the cave. I'd been so focused on what was going on inside I'd forgotten how to get out. Now that I was outside I could figure out where to go. I had Hector fly around the island, hoping he'd discover something useful.

It felt like only a few minutes that the Noibat was gone. He bit my cheek and settled on my shoulder when he came back.  
* What he find? *  
(He says there is a boat with oars on the other side of the island.)

* Anything else? *  
(Yes, it's ... scattered. ... He says it's not far and will take us there.)  
"Lead on Hector," I said.  
The little bat squeaked (not so loud thankfully) and flapped off.

Kata directed me to where he flew. Sure enough, there was a boat where the pokemon said there was. I got in, pulled the bag underneath me so it wouldn't get wet (I hoped) and picked up the oars. It took me a few minutes, but I figured out how they worked and got going.

It would probably take most people a lot longer to figure something like that out. For me it wasn't any trouble. I understand things really quickly. Not sure if it's my skill or what the scientists did, but it's useful as hell. 

I had Hector fly ahead and do some scouting while I rowed. It must have been hours until he came back with good news. Kata translated into English what he said.  
(He's found land ... with some structure on it ... He says there is a lot of metal ...)

* That'd be the prison island I bet. *  
(What do we do now Kouji?)  
I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I yelped and picked up the oars, rowing once more.  
* That was stupid ... *

* We keep going. If this is where I think it is, we can get directions from there. *  
(Where are we going?)  
* I was thinkin' Kalos. It's outside of their jurisdiction and I'll be free there. *  
(Alright, you are the trainer. I will help in any way I can.)

Some time later we reached the island. I picked up the bag and got out of the boat. I dragged it onto the shore so the currents wouldn't sweep it away. We'd need it later no doubt.

I had Hector go off and search the place. When he came back Kata translated.  
(There is a building with bars on it.)  
* That's the prison alright, *  
(What do we do?)

* We go and get more information. *  
I sent Noibat back into his ball. I gently shook Lance awake and hugged him.  
"Sorry, need ta go in your ball for now,"

I'd grown attached to the little guy since he'd jumped into my arms after all the items were gathered. I'd be sad to see him go. At least he'd be back later. I was tempted to put Honedge in a ball but thought better of it. I'd need him - he was really smart and might be able to read or something-.

The canine growled softly as I called him into his ball. I put both poke balls into the bag and smiled sadly. The expression didn't stay long; I was ready to go into hell once more soon after. I squared my shoulders, let my eyes harden into the glare I reserved for the 'special' scientists who poked me full of holes, and turned to the jail.  
* never thought I'd be breaking into one of these instead of out, *

 

Kouji, Kalos Kxl Prison, thirty minutes later —-

 

I stood in the shadows not far from the prison's north entrance. Kata'd found a sign and read it. Indeed, like I'd thought, this was Kalos Prison Kxl.

I slipped inside after waiting a few more minutes, crouching behind some boxes Kata pointed out. I waited for what felt like forever, not hearing anything but water dripping from the ceiling. I needed to overhear something, the sign hadn't given any directions.  
* Damn this is taking too long ... At this rate they'll find me and lock me up ... and that's the last thing I want ... *

Just when I was about to leave, deeming this a lost cause, footsteps came down the hall.  
* Those better be guards. I know Kata said he saw some here before, but what if these aren't them. *  
(Guards, pay attention!)  
* Thanks, *

I listened attentively as some guards chatted. Through disjointed conversations I was able to ascertain that this prison was 50 miles south of Aquacorde town. At first the information meant nothing to me, but more came. Apparently this 'aquacorde town' was on the Kalos mainland.  
* Thanks fucks, you were sooo useful ... *

I was so tempted to kill them - I could use ice or water - but restrained myself. I waited 'till they were gone and crept from my hiding place. I went back through the winding passages with Kata's help and made it outside again.

I jumped into the water and started swimming as fast as I could. It wasn't as easy with a bag full of items, but I managed. I swam as fast as I could in the direction the guards had mentioned.  
* This better be the right way ... *

I stopped at the first landmass I found. I wanted to have Hector check it out, but Kata convinced me it was a bad idea. He did his own sort of checking, finally deeming it safe to come out of the water.

(I believe this is the Kalos mainland the guards mentioned. Until we know more, be wary,)  
* Wouldn't dream of going lax now, * I shot back.  
(I hold you to that. Go north, I see something up ahead.)  
I snorted, but did so.

A wave of exhaustion slammed into me so suddenly as I walked I almost fell over. The sound of scraping metal was all the warning I got before I fell. Instead of hitting the ground like I thought I would, something was propping me up.  
"W-what?"  
(Either sit down or accept my assistance,)

"What?" I asked again.  
(I am offering to help you up if you'll take it,)  
* How does - oh - * I started to ask then grasped the hilt of a sword tightly.  
I used it like a crutch, forcing myself to my feet.  
* Thanks, *

(You are welcome. Swimming took more out of you than I thought?)  
It was phrased as a question, but I could feel the concern the sword-pokemon radiated.  
I laughed breathlessly.  
* Yeah. I haven't eaten and if they were right swam over 50 miles in a day. *

(And this is not normal for humans?)  
I rolled my eyes.  
* Do I smell human to you? * I practically growled.  
(Well, no ...)  
* It's Their fault ... and this is not the right time ta ask me about it. Later ok? *

(Alright.)  
Before I could reply to that Lance popped out of his ball. I could hear him running off, but was too exhausted to follow.  
(He will be back.)  
I didn't even ask how he knew that, just kneeled down and closed my eyes for a bit.

When I opened them again Lance was rubbing up against my hand.  
"What is it Lance?" I asked tiredly.  
(He found something ... a sign!)  
* Glad someone's happy about it ... *  
"Lead the way,"

The sign was close by thankfully.  
(It says 'aquacorde up ahead.')  
I shrugged, running a hand through my salt-encrusted hair.  
"I'm too tired ta deal with people right now,"

(You mean humans?)  
* Yes, humans, *  
(Lance offers to take you to a place to sleep - a large tree he says ...)  
"Show me the way then,"

Lance did lead me to a large tree. I didn't even care that I smelled like salt and was soaking wet - I just lay down and curled up, ready for sleep. A laser-like noise followed by a click let me know Hector was now out of his ball. I let my eyes fall shut and drifted off.

 

xxx

 

Three pokemon surrounded a sleeping being. Two of them knew he wasn't human and the third didn't care. This third (the bat-like pokemon) just cared about its trainer and wanted to protect him.

The other two were not so indiscriminate. It wasn't that they cared he wasn't a human, they rather wondered about this strange phenomenon. The boy seemed human, but he obviously wasn't. Why was that?

The sword floated above him, studying him from all angles. He looked human enough. But he smelled off and hadn't eaten all day as far as it knew. Even humans needed food to function right?

The other one, the dog-like pokemon Riolu, sniffed the boy and growled. He had no idea what he was but would protect him with his life. He'd already proven himself capable. He was yet to see the boy fight, but he was sure that fighting was never an issue with this one.

Silently they all vowed to protect and care for him. This boy, this Kouji belonged to them, was under their care, and no one would separate them. No one would hurt what was theirs' and those who tried would die for their efforts.


	2. chapter 1

Author's notes

I realized I never mentioned something before. Kouji is 16 (roughly anyway). Shauna and Calem are both 15. Also, there was something in the prologue that might have been confusing.

Kata (Kouji's Honedge) is mentally paired with him. What this means is that they can telepathically communicate with each other. No one else will know they are doing this precisely, but just like any other psychic ability Kouji's inattentiveness will be noticed by other characters.

The way their mental link works is through passing thoughts back and forth. For formatting purposes there will be a line by Kouji then a line by Honedge. You will also see Honedge speak first sometimes as well. When only Kouji's thought lines show up that's when he's thinking and not communicating with Honedge. Hope this clears up confusion.

Warnings: violence, OC main character, YAOI (boy x boy relationships) sexual situations, (not for a while yet) adult language, non-canon events, author's creative licensing, and possible triggers.  
\- If triggers do appear, I will make sure to warn readers. -

Pairings  
Mostly slash pairings. As of now nothing is completely decided. This will not be a heiram fic. Any straight pairings won't be a serious focus.

ONE MORE THING!  
I know there aren't always going to be Pokemon center's and such in the Kalos region. I am creating some where there aren't any. In these cases, such as in Aquacorde, such centers will be very small.

Oh! And before someone harps on me for it, I am changing the personalities of some characters. Shauna and Calem in particular have been tweaked to fit my story. THIS IS INTENTIONAL. I don't want any flames saying they're not right, so keep them to yourself.

Key:  
* ... * equals thinking  
"..." equals talking  
(...) equals Honedge mind speak (only Kouji will hear it)  
xxx equals third person p. o. v.  
\- * * * * - equals battle

Pokemon nicknames:  
Kata - Kouji's Honedge  
Lance - Kouji's Riolu  
Hector - Kouji's Noibat

' * CHAPTER I * '  
Press Start!

 

Kouji, near Aquacorde town, Kalos mainland, morning —-

 

-  
It'd been night when we arrived at the mainland. I'd actually managed to sleep well for once, the pokemon being there making me feel safer. I'd felt safer than I had since my parents died.  
-

I walked into the town.  
(A man is staring at you,)  
* What's he want? *  
(No idea,)

Footsteps coming toward me halted my thoughts. I tensed up, readying some water for a fight. It didn't coat my skin or appear or anything, I was just ready to use it. And yes, I'd draw on the ocean since it was the closest source.

"Hey, no need to be scared. I won't hurt you," a male voice said.  
(He wears black and gray clothes; a uniform of some sort,)  
I didn't answer either of them. The man was human by the smell of it.

There was silence for a while. Finally I sighed.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"My name's Gabriel. I was wondering if you wanted a job," the man said.

* What's his deal? *  
(He seems genuine. Maybe you should see what this 'job' is.)  
* Ok, *

"What do I havta do?"  
"Well, come with me and I'll tell you," the man said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Lead the way,"

Kata helped me follow the man by giving me precise directions. When he stopped Kata informed me we were in some woods that appeared to be deserted. The man put a hand on my arm - which I shook off - and took a deep breath.

"You'll infiltrate Team Flare - a criminal organization - who's been getting more and more popular here in Kalos recently. They have new methods - one involving capturing pokemon that already belong to trainers - and making ..."  
I tuned him out.

When he said 'reward' and 'under cover' I tuned back in.  
"Wait, so you want me to sneak into their base and get information for you? What does 'reward' and 'under cover' have to do with that?"  
A sigh. "I need someone to get inside their organization and find out what they're up to. And yes, that will involve joining the team."  
I held up a hand to stop him.  
"So?"

"So, you would become a member, climb the ranks, gather information, and do what they tell you,"  
I snorted. "And I'd still be free? Look, I'm not particularly overjoyed about literally putting my life on the line here. Wouldn't ... police or someone be after me for doing this?"

He chuckled. "I am the Police. I'm part of Special Forces, which means I do under cover work and deal with threats that the 'regular' Police can't."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"That still doesn't answer my question,"

"I'd vouch for you. I do suggest that you take the gym challenge though. Posing as a Pokemon trainer would make the regular police think you're legitimate,"

I thought for a moment. Should I try it? I didn't really have anything better to do.

* What do you think? *  
(I think it's a way to earn something. You have no money, which is what these humans seem to value the most. See what the reward is, then decide,)  
* Noted. *

"So what's the reward?"  
"You get to help take down one of the worst criminal organizations in a century. I do have a an allotted amount of money I can give you for your service though. You look like you'll need it,"  
I didn't need any more convincing.  
"I'll do it,"

"Great! Here's 15000 poke dollars. Take it and buy yourself some new clothes. You look like a run-away from a prison or a homeless guy right now,"  
The man put something in my hand and I slipped it into my bag.

I blinked at his words.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"Well, if you wanna blend in with all the other trainers you'll need something new and clean at least,"  
* That's right, I havta 'pretend' to be a trainer. I do have pokemon, so maybe it's not so much pretending ... *

"Oh! Before I forget, take this as well," Gabriel said, putting something else in my hands.  
"That's a phone. It's got my number programmed on it. Just press 3 and it'll dial my number."  
I smiled a little, putting that in the bag too.

I ran a hand through my hair.  
"There is something you should know."  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"I'm blind. Hope that's not a problem,"  
"As long as you do your job, it doesn't bother me,"

He started walking away. Before he could get too far, I called out:  
"Do you know where I can buy some clothes?"  
"Yeah, there's a store here in Aquacorde. If you've never been here before it's the building with the purple roof. Also, you'll want to shower at the Pokemon center before you do anything trainer-related."  
"Thanks," I said, and he left.

 

Kouji, clothing store, some time later, Aquacorde town —-

 

I bought a sea green t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, a dark blue vest, black shorts, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Kata told me the colors. A new pack, a poke ball belt, a hair brush, and some things called hair ties also joined the other purchases. The pack was dark red and the belt was black.

After making my purchases I went to the Pokemon center. I got a room, showered, dressed, and put everything into the new pack. I'd chosen to wear the jeans and vest along with the shirt and shoes.

I took out the brush and went to the bathroom, starting to work the knots out of my hair. As I did so I remembered what I'd been told I looked like by my mom years before. My hair was dark red-ish brown, my eyes were sea-foam green, and my skin was tanned - pale with how much time I spent locked indoors.

There were new additions now. I wasn't skin and bones, but I needed to eat more. There were now sea-foam green tips on the ends of my hair. The hair also reached my knees - a difference from when mom was alive and it was shoulder-length. My skin was covered in tattoos depicting sea animals and sea-related symbols. The sea-foam color to my hair and tattoos had shown up after I got my powers.

When the knots were gone I separated my hair into sections. Mom used to braid my hair all the time and that's what I'd be doing now. It took a little while, but I was finally able to do what I wanted. I'd twisted the hair into ten braids, using the hair ties to keep them that way.

 

Kouji, Aquacorde town outskirts, a little while later —-

 

I was about to head out of the city when someone called out to me.  
"Are you the kid who was talking to Gabriel?" a man's voice asked.  
I stopped, rolled my eyes, and turned around.  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"I am Professor Sycamore. Gabriel asked me to give you a pokemon. I ..."  
A laser-sound distracted me. Lance leaned against me and growled.

(He's glaring at the man. He looks like he wants to fight.)  
I groaned inwardly. I kneeled down and picked up the little canine pokemon.  
"Stand down Lance," I said, rubbing his ears.

It took a while, but the growling finally stopped. At that point I tuned back into what the professor was saying.  
"... and that's all I can do." he said.  
I hugged the Riolu to my chest.  
"Hold up. What did you say?"

"Did you listen at all?" the man asked, sounding a little irritated.  
I shrugged.  
"Had to deal with a crisis, sorry,"  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"My Riolu wanted to attack you," I said.

(He seems baffled.)  
* Well, that explains why he sounds so confused to me. *  
"... ... Alright. The only pokemon I have is an Eevee. Is that alright?" the man finally asked.

"What type is it?"  
"Normal. It can evolve easily though with stones and other ... circumstances." he explained.  
"Do you have it with you? I'd like to meet this Eevee," I said, tilting my head to the side.

Lance growled again. I stroked his neck and he quieted.  
"Yes, here's his ball," the man said, handing a poke ball to me.  
I enlarged it and tossed it into the air.  
"Eevee!" the pokemon said.

(It's a fox. It's small, brown and white, and is staring at you.)  
* Uhhh ... * I thought awkwardly, hating being stared at.

"So what do you think?" the professor asked.  
I put Lance down and shrugged one shoulder. Before I could stand up again something jumped on me. Whatever it was crawled into my arms and nuzzled against my hand.

(Just the Eevee,)  
* Good, wanted ta fight at first, *  
Lance growled and I rolled my eyes.  
"Stand down Riolu,"  
He obeyed, but I could feel an almost angry energy from him. It was more of his aura no doubt.

"Your Riolu doesn't seem to like him," Sycamore remarked.  
I stroked the Eevee's ears and placed him on the ground. Immediately Lance took his customary spot in my arms.  
"He'll get used to it. I'll take him."

"Good. I was worried because I gave away all the starter pokemon."  
I thought for a moment.  
"You said something about evolution earlier for Eevee. What do I havta do for that?"

"Well, Eevee has eight evolutions. They are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon. They are water, electric, fire, psychic, dark, ice, grass, and fairy typed respectively."  
I nodded.

He continued:  
"The first three can be evolved by use of the Water stone, Thunder stone, or Fire stone. Espeon and Umbreon need to be leveled up during the day or night to evolve. Glaceon and Leafeon have to be leveled at a certain area. Sylveon is tricky; you must get Eevee's happiness to 220 for that evolution."

"So, if I had one of the stones now, what would I do to evolve Eevee?"  
"You give him the stone and he will evolve." said Sycamore.  
"Can you tell me more about the evolutions?" I asked.

He sighed. "Most new trainers don't ask so many questions before they leave on their journeys. I could tell you, but I have a better idea. Here, take this Pokedex, it has all the information you want and more," the man said, giving me a square object.

I blinked. "How does it work?"  
"Just open it and the automated system will guide you through the functions."

I did that, finding the info on Eevee and its evolutions easily.  
"Alright, so do I need anything else before I start my journey?" I asked a few minutes later.  
"Yes. Take this Badge case and Tm and hm case." the professor said, giving me the items.  
I slipped them into the pack.

"Also, this is the newest product from the Poke-etch Company's branch here in Kalos. It's called the Alpha Poke-etch." he said, giving me something.  
I ran my fingers over it, discovering a watch.  
"A watch?" I asked, confused.  
He laughed cheerily.  
"It's a lot more than a watch. There's a map of Kalos, a phone feature, and you can put lots of apps on it."

I strapped the watch around my wrist.  
"So what kind of apps are there and what do they do?"  
"Some apps will tell you information about pokemon and others will give you information about where you are. Right now, there are four apps on that device."

"The Scan area app will tell you what items are around you. The Find pokemon here app will tell you what pokemon can be found near you. The Happiness app will tell you how happy your pokemon is in numbers. The Map app like I said shows a map of Kalos."

I nodded.  
"Why's Happiness so important? You've mentioned it before,"  
"It's used for evolutions mostly." he said.  
"I'm guessin' Sylveon isn't the only one who needs a certain amount of happiness to evolve?"  
"That's correct,"

I smiled as Eevee pressed up against me. I knew it was him because I was holding Lance and Noibat would fly if he were out.  
"My number is on the Poke-etch as well. There is an automated system on it that will help you out,"  
I nodded.  
"Thanks,"

A few minutes later I was near what the Map app called Route 2. Eevee was running around a lot, but always came back to me. Kata said he seemed very playful but was sure he was very loyal as well.

When I was about to step on the route someone yelled:  
"DON'T!"  
I was so surprised I stopped. Lance growled and so did Eevee.

Running footsteps could be heard and I stepped aside to avoid a collision.  
(A girl is standing there,) Kata sent when the running stopped.  
* What the fuck? Can't I just leave without being stopped every five seconds?! *  
(No apparently not,)

Something fell out of my pack (I heard it hit the ground) and Eevee yipped.  
* What fell? *  
(The Thunder stone,)

From a Pokedex entry I knew that would evolve Eevee into Jolteon. Some strange sounds came from the direction the fox was in - noises that reminded me of water but faster and more intense.  
* Huh? *

(It's evolving,)  
A few minutes later the sounds stopped.  
"Jolteon!" came from where Eevee had been.

I stood there stunned, not moving. Lance shifted in my arms, but didn't jump down.  
"Is that your starter?" a female voice asked.  
I shook my head, trying to recover from the shock of the last few minutes.  
"Yeah,"

"How does Cell sound?" I asked the new electric type.  
(He likes it,)  
"Cell? Oh, you want to call him that!"  
* Yes, can you go now?! *

Unfortunately the girl wasn't going to leave just yet.  
"It looks so cool! Let's battle!"  
I blinked a few times.  
"Whoa. Why don't we start with who you are first?" I said, making sure my tone was flat and emotionless.  
Hopefully she'd freak out and leave after hearing it.

No such luck.  
"Ok! I'm Shauna. What's your name?"  
I rubbed Lance's ears to keep from saying anything rude.  
"Kouji,"  
"Nice! Can we battle now?"

I shrugged. "Sure."  
"Alright! Go! Chespin!"  
* What's that? *

The Pokedex said Chespin was a grass type with a light brown front, dark brown arms, and three triangular markings on its face. A tough green shell was on its back. Said shell covered it from its head to halfway down its tail.  
* Grass has resistance to electric attacks, might wanna use another pokemon instead of Jolteon, *

"Come on! Send out your pokemon," Shauna cried.  
The sound was so loud I winced and covered my ears. This forced Riolu to wrap his tail around my arm, but I didn't care at the moment.

"What, are you scared?" she asked.  
I grit my teeth and pulled out Hector's ball.  
"Fine. Go! Hector!"  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"A Noibat," I said, smirking.

\- * * * * -

"Vine whip!"  
"Screech,"  
(Noibat dodged the vines.)  
"That won't save you! Vine whip again!"

* You really are stupid aren't you? *  
I smirked. "Fly out of the way,"  
"THAT's CHEATING!" Shauna shouted.  
The smirk turned into a wicked grin.  
"Actually it's not. Noibat's a flying type."  
"Shit ''" I heard Shauna say.

"Givin' up?" I taunted.  
"No! Vine whip again!"  
"Not gonna work. Outrage!"

"W-what's that?" Shauna asked.  
(Outrage is a dragon type move Kouji.)  
* I know, that's the point, *

Outrage lasted for a few rounds. Shauna kept trying to use Vine whip, but Hector would fly out of the way every time. I knew Outrage could and probably would leave Hector confused once it was finished (it was a continuous attack) but wasn't worried. It was powerful enough to do the damage necessary to take down Chespin. At least I was pretty sure it was.

Sure enough, the grass type fell to the ground after being hit three times. Like I'd thought, Noibat started screeching in alarm. I smiled sadly and returned him to his ball.

\- * * * * -

"You won, why are you sad?" Shauna asked, putting a hand on my arm.  
I shook it off.  
"Hector woulda hurt himself if I hadn't returned him. Remember Shauna, power has a price."  
"Ok I'll remember!"

A few minutes passed in awkward silence.  
"Hey! You're a Dex holder too aren't you?"  
* What gave it away? Did you not see me using a Pokedex earlier? * I thought sarcastically.  
Out loud I said:  
"Yeah,"

"Cool! Can I get your number so I can battle you again?"  
I shrugged. Cell came and rubbed up against my legs. The tingling sensation let me know it was him. With as much electricity as he had in his body I was lucky I only felt that.

I read the number out loud to Shauna. She read hers' for me and I entered it in the Poke-etch.  
"I gotta go! See you later Kouji!" Shauna said after I'd typed in her number.  
Before I could reply she was running again - away from me.

Route 2 was my next destination. I was able to cross the town border without any trouble. I hadn't gotten too far when something grabbed me. I could hear growls and static electricity being gathered - a crackling sound that grew in volume.

"What?!" I asked, bringing up a hand to twist the wrist that was holding onto my shoulder.  
Immediately the person (a boy from the sound of it) let go. Since I was now free I stepped back and called out:  
"Stand down all of you,"

Immediately the growls and battle preparation noises ceased.  
"Sorry about that. You scared me."  
I blinked. "Why's that?"

"Didn't see you until I was about to run into you. Grabbed your shoulder to keep us both from falling when I ran into you," the boy said.

* He's not making much sense. *  
(He did not see you.)  
* Sighted people are weird. *

Lance growled. I bent down and picked him up from where he'd jumped down when I'd been grabbed.  
"So ... uhhh ..." I said awkwardly, pretty sure the boy was staring at me.  
I closed my eyes and hugged Lance tightly.

Sparks flew up my body as Cell leaned against me. They should have hurt - electricity usually hurt me more than regular people - but it didn't. It was comforting in fact.  
* That's odd, *

"Myname'sCalem," the boy said in a rush.  
It took me a few seconds to figure out what he'd said.  
"Alright," I said, nodding.  
"Who're you?" Calem asked.

I shrugged. "Name's Kouji,"  
"You a trainer too?" Calem asked.  
I nodded again.  
"So what starter did you get? I chose Fennekin,"

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? There didn't seem to be any reason not to. It wasn't like he could do much to me anyway. I was a paranoid guy, but he seemed harmless. Even if he did find out what my job was, I had no ties to Team Flare yet for him to expose.

"Sycamore said he was out of starters. I got an Eevee instead."  
"I looked that one up, where's yours?"  
I smirked wickedly, kneeling down to pet Cell.  
"He's right here. He evolved a little while ago."  
"That's a Jolteon! You are so lucky!" Calem said.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Did you want something? I have things to do."  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to battle? I can show you how to catch pokemon after,"

I thought for a moment.  
"So do I havta win for that?"  
"No, I'll show ya either way,"  
"Deal,"

"Go! Fennekin!"  
* Might as well try out Cell this time, *  
"Go! Cell!"

"... ... That's cool! Like cell battery?" Calem asked.  
I nodded.  
"Can we just get started?"  
"Sure!"

\- * * * * -

"Ember!"  
"Dodge and use Swift,"  
I'd heard Eevee doing something earlier and wondered what it was. According to the Pokedex he was using the move Swift.

"Huh? How'd it learn that?" Calem asked in confusion.  
* You should be worryin' about your pokemon not mine, *

The attack must of hit because Fennekin cried out in pain.  
"Fenn ... kin ..."  
(It hit. That was a nice shot,)  
* You should be praisin' Cell, he did the work not me, *

"Get up Fennekin! Use Ember again!"  
"Tackle,"  
Cell's electricity would be on our side this time. The sparks crawling all over his body would hurt a target if he touched them.

(Ouch. The little fox just got shocked.)  
* Little fox? *  
(Fennekin is also a fox.)

"We won't give up! Scratch!"  
"Too easy. Dodge and use Swift to finish it!"  
Not only was Cell stronger because he was an evolved pokemon but he was also extremely fast. All Jolteon were according to the Pokedex. Even if Fennekin managed to get close, it'd need to catch Cell before attacking him.

A loud thud was heard.  
(Fennekin is unconscious.)  
"Great job Cell," I said, making my way over to him.

\- * * * * -

"That was awesome! I've never seen a Jolteon fight before!"  
* Wow Calem, you sound like a little kid. * I thought sarcastically.  
By the sound of his voice I thought he was probably a little younger than me, but not much.

"Right! I am supposed to give you this!" Calem said, putting some money in my hand.  
I nodded.  
"I'll show you how to catch pokemon now. Come on!" Calem said, grabbing my sleeve.  
I allowed it.

After a short demonstration Calem gave me 10 poke balls and his phone number. I typed it in and stowed the balls in my pack.  
"Thanks for the battle and items," I said.

"No, I should be thanking you! I learned a lot from that battle. See ya 'round." Calem said and left.

 

Kouji, leaving Aquacorde town, some time later —-

 

I'd healed everyone at the Pokemon center. Kata suggested exploring the city, so I did. I also talked to everyone at his request. He said I might get information or useful things from talking to people.

I gained a Potion by doing just that. No one else was very helpful. At least I'd gotten something for my trouble.

There were two shops for supplies in Aquacorde. I didn't buy anything at the Poke ball shop, already having enough poke balls for many occasions. The other shop contained only Potions. I bought 3 and went back to Route 2.

I caught a Caterpie and a Fletchling there. I'd heard from a passing trainer that Zigzagoon would be useful for something called an Hm slave. I'd asked about that and been told Hm's or "hidden machines" were moves you taught to a pokemon that could not be forgotten later. I captured a Zigzagoon just in case.

There were also some more bugs (Weedle, Scatterbug, etc.) but I didn't want them. I'd only gotten Caterpie because its final evolution, Butterfree, had useful moves for catching pokemon. I did pick up another normal type just in case, something called a Bunnelby. If it wasn't useful for anything, maybe someone would trade for it. I'd heard about trading from another passing trainer and was interested.


End file.
